La dernière lettre
by Arwina
Summary: OS très court. A la veille de son mariage, Harry écrit une lettre à Sirius pour lui dire au revoir une dernière fois.


Penché sur son bureau, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille écrivait, concentré sur son parchemin. Il leva un instant la tête, semblant réfléchir profondément avant recommencer à gratter le vieux papier de sa plume. Quant il eut fini, il relut une dernière fois sa lettre.

_Cher__ Sirius,_

_Me voilà arrivé à une étape importante de ma vie, demain, je me marie. Ma fiancée n'est autre que Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron, mon meilleur ami. Nous avons commencé à sortir ensembles lors de ma sixième année à Poudlard. Pour des raisons bien trop longues à t'expliquer ici, nous avons été séparés pendant un an avant que notre relation ne reprenne, et voilà, nous en sommes là aujourd'hui et je suis très heureux. _

_Ma vie s'est peu à peu reconstruite après la mort de Voldemort. __J'ai perdu trop d'amis et de famille dans cette guerre, et Ginny a été là pour moi, toujours. Il y a d'abord eu mes parents, puis Cédric, toi, Dumbledore, Fol Œil, Fred, Remus, Tonks, et tous les autres. J'espère que maintenant, on vi__vra dans un monde plus en paix. Quatre ans après la Bataille de Poudlard comme on l'appelle désormais, je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais réellement pu te dire adieu, il n'y a pas d'enterrement quand il n'y a pas de corps. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras lire cette lettre, mais j'espère sincèrement que oui. De là où tu es, tu as peut-être la possibilité d'entrer d'une manière ou d'une autre en contact avec notre monde. C'est en tout cas l'espoir que j'ai._

_A la veille de ce jour si important pour moi, j'ai décidé de tirer un trait sur les horreurs du passé, ne pas les oublier, non ça, surtout pas, mais passer au dessus pour pouvoir avancer dans la vie. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à accepter le décès de Remus qui venait tout juste de devenir papa. Le petit Teddy est vraiment un gamin adorable__ qui fait fondre tout le monde, surtout sa grand-mère. Andromède va d'ailleurs très bien, et je suis sûr si elle le pouvait, elle te remettrait le bonjour. On parle de temps à autre de toi, elle et moi, tu nous manques !_

_J'aurais voulu avoir l'occasion de te dire combien tu comptais pour moi. Dès ton évasion, tu as toujours été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin. Tu étais d'ailleurs venu ce jour-là au ministère, quand j'ai récupéré la prophétie, si tu savais comme j'ai regretté ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai cessé de me sentir coupable depuis longtemps, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça n'aurait pas dû arriver._

_Lors de mon retour dans la forêt, en la présence de toi, mes parents et Remus, j'ai __compris il y a peu que là où vous étiez, vous deviez être heureux, tous ensembles, à nouveau, comme avant. Alors je n'ai plus de regrets sur ce que ma vie aurait pu être si mes parents avaient été là. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour que je puisse vivre et les regrets seraient de l'ingratitude vis-à-vis d'eux._

_J'ai mis du temps, mais ce soir je comprends que désormais, je vivrai tourné vers le futur et non plus vers le passé. J'ai encore de nombreuses années devant moi et je compte bien en profiter. Tout ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'ici m'a appris une ch__ose, il faut profiter de la chance qu'on a de pouvoir être ici._

_Il commence à se faire tard, et si demain j'ai une tête d'enterrement parce que je suis fatigué, Ginny me tuera. Alors je vais te laisser, pour la dernière fois. Bonjour à tout le monde de ma part là bas, y compris Hedwige si elle est avec vous._

_À la prochaine, dans longtemps j'espère !_

_Harry_

Après avoir posé sa plume, Harry roula le parchemin et le scella. Dessus se trouvait une simple inscription : Pour Sirius, au-delà. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, guidé par son instinct. Il lança un sort à la lettre et elle disparut dans des magnifiques flammes blanches. Le jeune homme n'avait plus aucun doute quant au fait que le courrier arriverait à son destinataire. Il regarda dehors, ses yeux verts perdus dans le vide, un léger sourire aus lèvres. Demain allait être un grand jour et il serait le plus heureux des hommes aux côtés de Ginny.


End file.
